ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Riders Gang
The Dark Riders Gang was established in 1992, though under several different names. The stable featured wrestlers of several different styles, but usually centered around bikers and gothic characters. The group officially disbanded as a wrestling stable in 2005, with the retirement of Alexander James and Andre Uriel Bates. The Early Years The Dark Riders Gang was established in 1992 with the formation of a tag team between Alexander James (as Krow) and Andre Uriel Bates (as Psycho Klown). The two formed a close friendship, and one year later added Sickle and Scott “Dagger” Stonewall to the roster, officially forming a stable. The original name was due to Andre’s original gimmick of Psycho Klown. In 1994 Andre was reportedly angry over the gimmick, and soon ended it, instead choosing to come out as himself. Andre was a motorcycle enthusiast and a former member of the Memphis Police Motorcycle Squad. The stable changed the name to HAES (Hades Apostles Extreme Stable). The Mid to Late Ninety’s The stable had always been split between a motorcycle club, and a gothic stable. In 1995 the group began more of a shift to the gothic scene, and changed the name to Red Death, Omega, and finally settling on the Clan of Darkness. The move caused a rift between the founding members, and though they were still members, they did not participate in stable activities unless necessary. Early 2000’s Around 2000, the stable moved back in the direction of a motorcycle club, with a name change to the Angels of Death, and soon to the Dark Riders Gang. This version of the stable lasted until 2005, when Alexander James (as “The Crow” Eric Draven) and Andre Uriel Bates both retired from professional wrestling. 2005 – 2015 The Dark Riders Gang, now officially defunct as a wrestling stable, was transformed into a fully operating Motorcycle Club, with Alexander James as President, and Andre Uriel Bates as Vice President. The MC grew, soon establishing chapters in every Southern State, and many western States. The first international chapter was founded in 2012 in Ireland, and the DRG began to spread through-out Europe. The first Asian chapter was founded in 2014 in Tokyo, Japan. 2015 – WCF Chapter Thomas Uriel Bates, son of Andre Uriel Bates, restarted the wrestling stable in the Wrestling Championship Federation (WCF), with fellow MC members Charles “Charlie” Anderson and Konstantin “Connor” Noskov. During the Mikey eXtreme/Jackson "The Fenix" White v Gemini Battle/Thomas Bates match, Mikey eXtreme joined the DRG to become the fourth member needed to officially restart the stable. Since its reformation, the Dark Riders Gang has served as a protective force for the WCF locker room during the Stable Wars between Imperium, Pantheon, and the various other stables in the WCF. Former names of the DRG * Psycho Circus (Early 90's) * HAES (Mid 90's) * Red Death (Mid 90's) * Omega (Mid 90's) * Clan of Darkness (Late 90's) * Angels of Death (Early 00's) * Dark Riders Gang (Early 00's - Present) Members The Original Four * Alexander James (as "The Crow" Eric Draven) (Early 90's) * Andre Uriel Bates (Early 90's) * Sickle (Early 90's) * Scott "Dagger" Stonewall (Early 90's) Other Members * Bad Ass Billy (Early 90's) * Savyor (Mid 90's) * Vlad Tepes (Mid 90's) * Pandora (Mid 90's) * Danyel James (Early 00's) * Hawk (Early 00's) * Ryan Fulway (Early 00's) WCF Chapter * Thomas Uriel Bates (2015 - Present), president * Charles "Charlie" Anderson (2015 - Present), acting vice president * Konstantin "Connor" Noskov (2015 - Present), acting sergeant-at-arms * Mikey eXtreme (2015 - Present) * Jackson "The Fenix" White (2015 - Present) (On Leave of Absence) * Gemini Battle (2015 - Present) * Bryan Payne (Prospect) (2015 = Murdered by Drug Cartel) * Spencer Adams (Prospect) (2015 - Present) Nomad Chapter * "Gonzo" Deuce Murdock (2015 - Present), acting president * Danny Anderson (2015 - Present) Category:Stables